Mattress Practice
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Ash and Misty take a trip to the mattress store in order to look for a new bed. With Ash not wanting to be there, however, things eventually go from bad to worse, until he and Misty get a little too close for comfort...


**Hello everyone! So, I know I usually write sweet, innocent stories and one shots, but I wanted to try something a little different this time. Something a little bit...sexier ;) Not a lemon, mind you, but something more grown up and sensual. I got the idea after talking to untitledmind, who wrote an AMAZING one shot called "Steam." It's a great Pokeshipping one shot, so you guys should check it out!**

**But, while you're here, you should check out my story. Please? :3**

* * *

**Mattress Practice**

"Ash, quit standing outside and pouting like a three year old!"

"Why couldn't you go mattress shopping _without _me?"

"Because we're _both_ sleeping on it, so I'm _not _going to pick one out myself and have _you_ complain about it!"

Ash threw his head back and groaned so over dramatically that Misty had no choice but to roll her eyes. He still wasn't really moving, however, so Misty grabbed a hold of the sleeve of his T-shirt and dragged him into the store, surprising her fiancé as always with her sheer strength.

Now that he was actually standing inside of the store, Ash allowed his warm brown eyes to scan the merchandise from a distance. There were pure white mattresses as far as the eye could see, all of them situated on various styles of bed frames. The bare mattresses were even adorned by equally basic pillows, which Ash found to be a nice, if not unnecessary, touch.

"Oh, Ash, look at this one!"

The young man blinked and turned his head to the side. While he'd been busy surveying the interior of the store, Misty had waltzed away from him and was examining one of the mattresses up close. Sighing, Ash walked forward until he was standing next to his future wife, running his eyes up and down the soft rectangle of white.

"Isn't it nice?" Misty crooned.

"Uh…it's a mattress," Ash lamely commented.

"Not just _any _mattress!" Misty gasped. "It's one of those memory foam mattresses! Don't you feel how soft it is?"

Misty pressed her hands into the cushion and then pulled them away, with two impressions left behind. She looked up at Ash and grinned like it was the greatest thing she had ever seen. Ash, on the other hand, could only hang his head and sigh.

Arceus, this was so stupid.

"Come on," Misty urged, grabbing Ash's hand and pulling him down the length of the floor, "we have to find the perfect mattress!"

"Is there _seriously_ such a thing?" Ash whined, trying to free his hand from Misty's super human grip. He had known the woman for nearly ten years now, yet he was still stunned by how much strength the petite female possessed. He was almost certain, in fact, that Misty was stronger than he was.

"Of course there is!" Misty huffed as though it were obvious. "We've just got to look for it."

Their next stop was at a black mattress sitting atop a black, metal frame bed. The only difference between this one and the last one, as far as Ash could tell, was the actual color of the mattress.

"Alright, Misty," Ash sighed. "Tell me what's so special about _this_ one."

Misty leaned forward on her toes and read the sign that was perched in the middle of the mattress. "Well, this one is made out of foam. I bet it's not going to be as comfortable as the _memory _foam one we just looked at, though. I really did like that one."

Ash smirked and shook his head. He loved Misty, of course he did. But the fact that she was actually taking _serious_ interest in this hunt was amusing him. It seemed almost silly, in a way. And that was coming from him, a self-admitted boy in a man's body.

"Oooh, what about _this_ one?"

Before he could even process anything, Ash was once again being yanked along by his fiancée. This time, she was weaving them between mattress after mattress, not even paying the ones they passed a single thought. _Ash,_ on the other hand, was just silently praying that his arm wouldn't be mercilessly ripped out of its socket while he was being dragged.

Finally, Misty stopped by the side of a pure white rectangle, sitting atop a dark, cherry wood bed frame. Ash could at least see a _slight _difference between this one and the last two, and not just in the color.

"This one looks fluffier," Ash commented, hoping that Misty would be proud of him for actually noting a variance. Judging by the huge smile on her face, she was. Or she was at least happy that Ash _seemed_ to be getting more into their little shopping trip.

"Yeah, this one is a pillow top mattress!" Misty marveled, causing Ash to raise a confounded eyebrow. "It's not really as squishy as the memory foam mattress, but it's softer. Like…really soft. Feel it!"

Ash, realizing he didn't have much of a choice, simply sighed and reached one hand out to press into the soft fabric of the mattress. His hand sunk in, similar to the way it had with the first one, but unlike that first mattress, it was not as solid, nor did it leave a handprint behind when he finally removed his palm. It felt just like a pillow, in fact.

"Well, what do you think of that one?" Misty asked hopefully. "How does it feel?"

"Like a mattress," Ash replied smartly, causing Misty's face to transform into an expression that Ash was _very _familiar with.

"Can you _try_ not to be such a smartass today?" Misty hissed, punching Ash in the arm. The raven haired man winced and started to rub at the sore spot. "We need to find a mattress for _our_ bed. That _we're _going to share. In _our_ house. Because _we're_ getting _married._"

"So you're meaning to tell me that you _seriously_ have to look at every single mattress in this store just to determine which one feels the best?" Ash deadpanned, finally removing his hand from his arm. It was no use rubbing; he was certain there'd be a bruise there come morning.

"Of course I do," Misty huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "We can't just settle on any old mattress! We have to buy the _best _one, the one that we _both_ like."

"But I'm not really picky about all that kind of stuff," Ash reasoned with the pretty red head standing in front of him. "I mean, I can't imagine that you are either. You and I used to sleep on the _ground_ in sleeping bags!"

"Yeah, back when we were just _kids,_" Misty stressed. "But this is an important decision! We're going to be sleeping _next to_ each other. On whichever mattress we pick!"

Ash raised an eyebrow at this and smirked, much to Misty's confusion. "Well, if _that's _what you're so worried about, walking around and just pushing your hand into the mattress really isn't going to tell you much, is it?"

Misty slowly shook her head, closing her eyes out of irritation. "Ash, what are you talking about?"

"Lie down," Ash instructed simply, pointing at the mattress they were still standing in front of.

Misty re-opened her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Lie down," Ash repeated, still pointing his finger at the white rectangle.

Misty's jaw dropped. "I'm not just going to lie down on a _mattress _in the middle of a…in the middle of a…"

"Mattress store?" Ash deadpanned as Misty became frustrated and trailed off.

"Shut up," Misty muttered, narrowing her eyes as her tone became acidic.

"Come on, Mist, you said it yourself," Ash purred, causing a blush to crawl up onto Misty's face. "We're going to be sleeping on whichever mattress we choose. So, you've got to test it out with your _whole_ body. Just try it. Trust me."

Misty's eyes were still narrowed, and her arms were still crossed against her chest. Despite this, she finally walked right past Ash, looking over her shoulder to continue glaring at him as she made her way over to the opposite side of the bed. Ash watched her the entire time, seemingly unaffected by her gaze of death.

Looking around the store as if someone would rush out and attack her for trying such a thing, Misty climbed onto the mattress and stretched her long, slender legs out on the bed, reclining back and allowing her head to rest against the mattress.

"Huh," Misty murmured, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. "It feels really nice…like a cloud, almost…"

Her quiet, out loud thinking was soon disrupted by a sudden weight coming down next to her. Her relaxed body effectively disturbed, Misty furrowed her brow and turned her head to the side, finding herself staring at…_Ash._ He had thrown himself onto the other side of the bed now, and was lying back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Ash!" Misty bit, her eyes once again narrowing.

"What?" Ash rejoined nonchalantly. "You said it yourself. We're _both_ going to be sleeping on the mattress. So we _both_ have to make sure it's comfortable."

Misty groaned and shook her head. She absolutely _hated_ it when Ash used her own words against her. It meant she was stuck, and couldn't argue back.

"Well, since _you're_ testing it out now too, what do you think?" Misty finally managed to ask.

"It's not bad…" Ash mused. "Definitely soft. I could sleep on this."

"So, I guess this one is our favorite at the moment?" Misty asked.

"Maybe…" Ash murmured.

Misty raised an eyebrow at Ash's suddenly hesitant response. "What do you mean 'maybe'? You just said you could definitely sleep on it!"

"Yeah…" Ash sighed. "I could. But…I have other concerns than just _sleeping_ on it…"

Before Misty could react, Ash rolled over, right on top of her. He was much heavier than she was, and as a result of this, she was trapped. Trapped right beneath him, like a wild Pokémon who had just caught its prey.

"Ash, get off of me!" Misty gasped, pushing at her fiancé's shoulders.

"But I have to see if this will work," Ash teased, his lips bending into a smile against his will.

"We're in _public_ for Arceus' sake!" Misty hissed, still trying to get Ash off of her.

"No one's here but us," Ash murmured, lowering his head so his lips were pressed against Misty's ear. "It's just you. And me. On a mattress. That we're going to share."

Misty let out a shuttered breath as Ash's words floated into her ear. So soft and sensual…they made her feel _so_ special. How many people loved her fiancé…loved him for his good looks, his title, his money, his fame. But she loved him for his personality, his charm, his sweetness, his nurturing soul.

And he had chosen her.

"That's what's going to happen, right?" Ash continued whispering in Misty's ear, his breath warm and voice low, husky and full of need. "We're going to be sleeping together in this bed."

"M-maybe not _this_ bed…" Misty stammered softly, reaching her hand around to rub Ash's back. She felt his soft shirt, and his shoulder blades right through it. She could feel the muscle of his back, rigid and strong. He was built so solidly.

"I don't know, I think this one is nice," Ash continued, pressing himself more firmly against Misty. She sunk further into the pillow top and closed her eyes, pushing her head back along with the rest of her body. "And I think you think so, too."

He kissed her ear, and Misty gasped out of sheer pleasure. She was now gripping the material of Ash's shirt with her fingers, gently pulling on it as she wrapped one of her slender legs around both of Ash's more muscular ones. She squeezed her leg tight, binding his together and leaving him unable to move either of them. Ash growled, right in her ear, and started to run his left hand through her silky red hair.

"You don't want me to go anywhere, do you?" Ash joshed. His voice was becoming heavier and heavier with desire. "You like this, don't you?"

Misty sighed and kept her eyes closed. She felt as if she were to open them up and actually stare back at Ash, she would lose all control. And then there'd be no turning back. She'd thought that this was bad enough, but now that she was actually enjoying it…well, she didn't want to think any further than that.

"This is a nice mattress," Misty breathed, sliding her hand up from Ash's back, along his neck, and into his hair, combing through the unruly locks with her fingers as he continued to toy with her own tresses. "It might just be _perfect…_"

"You think so, huh?" Ash murmured, closing his eyes and kissing the side of Misty's neck. "You think it's perfect?"

"It's perfect as long as we're together," Misty sighed, her voice trembling with want. "As long as we share it, I don't care _which_ mattress we choose…it'll be _perfect,_ no matter what."

Ash smirked, his lips still pressed against the warm flesh of Misty's neck. "That's what I was waiting to hear. You finally got it, Mist."

Misty smiled up at her fiancé, who had finally reopened his eyes in order to grin back at her like a proud and pleased little boy. Letting out a small giggle, Misty pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. Ash got the hint and lowered his head in order to give Misty a kiss on her puckered mouth, which the beautiful red head was more than happy to reciprocate.

"Uh…could I help you two with something?"

The hair on the back of Ash's neck stood up like the fur on a startled Meowth. He let out a shrill, throaty shriek, and pushed himself off of Misty, rolling straight off the mattress and onto the hard floor, his solid body landing with a very audible _thud._

Blushing madly, Misty pushed herself up on her elbows and found herself staring at an obviously confused salesman, who looked rather flustered and embarrassed with the situation himself. Definitely nowhere near the amount of shame Ash and Misty were feeling, however.

"Oh, yeah…" Misty replied awkwardly. "We're uh…looking to buy a mattress…"

* * *

**I honestly don't know how that was. I've never published anything like this before! I liked writing it, though. So, please, leave me a review and tell me what you thought! This was just my first more "mature" one shot, and I'd like to know how it went so I can hopefully do more like it :P**


End file.
